Enchanted
by Majik513
Summary: The first time she saw him, he was with another girl. Of course, she just had to go and fall in love- but it wasn't like he was making it any better. NejiTen. Slightly mature, but nothing too bad. Part one of the Magnet series. [Was 'The Butterfly Lovers', but my friend forced me to change it. So yeah.]
1. Drawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Happy? Jeez.**

**This is based off the song Magnet, by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. If you haven't heard of it, go pull up Youtube and listen to it. Right now. Go on, I'll wait.  
Heh, but even though this is based off Magnet, I wrote this while listening to Vanilla Twilight, by Owl City. You should check that out, too.  
And my friend pointed out to me that this chapter was amost exactly like Enchanted, by Taylor Swift. So there you go.**

* * *

The first time she saw him, he was with another girl.

She had been staring absentmindedly at him and he had looked up, meeting her eyes with a superior look on his face. Of course, Tenten- being Tenten- had refused to look away, glaring defiantly back at him. And it had turned into a staring contest, neither backing down. A corner of his mouth quirked up in an amused smirk, and she felt an answering smile grow on her lips.

And then the girl next to him tapped him on the shoulder and he had looked slowly away as she pointed at something. Tenten felt a spark of something unpleasant in her chest as the other girl- long, navy hair and a gorgeous figure tucked a light blue yukata- whisper something into his ear. He smiled patiently.

She found herself watching the couple throughout the night. A new pang resounded through her each time he smiled at the other girl, and each time she giggled and linked her arm through his- when he won her a stuffed panda bear, she'd pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Tenten wished it was her.

She knew this was irrational. They'd shared a _(meaningful, intense)_ look. She had no reason to be this possessive. The other girl had more of a claim than she did- they were obviously very close.

But, a part of her that believed in true love at first sight and romance and whatnot whispered, but you _felt_ something.

She promptly squashed that voice and tried not to make her peeking seem too obvious.

He caught her at times, though, and each time flashed her that _(oh-so-sexy)_ smirk. Each time, she flushed and glared, and he'd look back teasingly. Each time, though, was interrupted when the other girl whispered in his ear or tapped his arm. Each time, Tenten couldn't help but feel disgruntled until he caught her eye again the staring contests commenced yet again.

He seemed to be watching her, too. At times, she turned to find him looking at her intently. She'd grin, maybe flash a bit of skin, and would be rewarded by a hint of a blush.

Tenten was almost sad when the festival was over, though- she was going to miss their little games and secret smiles.

And then she laughed, out loud. _That is so sappy_. "Get it together, Tenten," she scoffed.

"So your name is Tenten? You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

She flinched, whirling around and nearly tripping on her light pink yukata, to find _him_ standing behind her. The blue-haired girl was nowhere in sight.

Exhaling in relief, she looked to the side and smiled, fighting the rising blush. "Oh, it's you."

This didn't seem to be what he was expecting. "What do you mean, 'it's you'?"

She shrugged. "I thought you were some creepy stalker who was going to… I dunno, rape me or something."

He scoffed. "And what if I was… _Tenten_?"

She shuddered a little, but not because of the threat- she didn't really believe he would actually do anything like that. No, it was the way his velvet voice caressed her name that sent shivers tingling down her front.

"I don't think you're that kind of person," she informed him matter-of-factly.

He chuckled, smooth and low. "You never know," he murmured, taking a step closer to her. She instinctively took a step back, mirroring him as he walked towards her.

There was a look in his eyes, dark and hazy, and she liked it.

"You never know," he continued, lifting his hands and placing them next to the wall- she felt stupid for literally walking right into that one- next to her head, "if I'll do something like _this_…" And he leaned in closer, and her heartbeat accelerated, pounding like a butterfly's flapping wings.

"I… I would be okay with that," she whispered thickly _(honestly), _and giggled a bit breathlessly. "I mean, I guess there's not a lot I can do abut it, huh? And for the record, I'm already insane."

And then their eyes met again, lavender-vanilla and warm chocolate, and Tenten wouldn't let herself think about the girl with the dark blue hair because all she _could_ think of was his eyes and his breath on hers and his lips getting closer-

"Neji?" A soft voice called.

His mouth just missed hers as he leaned his forehead against hers. She could feel a strip of silk running across his and wondered vaguely why it was there. Of course, though, most of her consciousness was focused on him, him, and _him_.

"Neji," Tenten whispered softly. He exhaled softly, laughing quietly, washing her face in a gentle breeze of mint with a hint of something sweet- perhaps something he'd eaten earlier? "So that's your name." She liked it, liked saying it. "Neji… Neji… Neji."

"Tenten," Neji returned.

"Who is she?" There was no jealousy, no anger or indignation. She genuinely wanted to know.

He eyed her _(and his eyes were all she could see, literally, and she felt so stupid, thinking all this mushy sap)_, judging her reaction and muttered cautiously, "She's my cousin…"

Tenten had just started to relax when he finished,

"… And my fiancé."

* * *

**No, this won't get too mature. There won't be any dark sexy angst. Sorry.  
And just to clear things up, in Japan, it's legal to marry your cousin, so it's technically not incest.**

**I normally don't like asking for reviews, but I really wanna hear your opinions on this. This is my first multi-chaptered fic _with a plot_ that's actually _mine_, so please take the time to tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. to

**Disclaimer: Yeah. No.**

**I haz more music for you gaiz! :D The (old) title of this story, 'Butterfly Lovers'. It's an old 'tragic love story'- kind of like a Chinese Romeo and Juliet. Seriously, go listen to it. (It has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, though. But its awesome, so. Yeah.)**

**Yes, its short. I think the AN at the end is longer. Oh well.**

* * *

Tenten looked at the clock, uncrossing her legs.

And then at the note.

Back to the clock.

Now the note again.

Clock. Note. Clock. Note.

Two minutes was enough for 'fashionably late' and 'totally not pathetically eager', she decided, and got up. Stumbling towards the door, she grabbed a jacket and headed out.

The walk to Hidden Leaf Café was short, but it seemed to take forever- mostly because Tenten's thoughts were full of a certain pale-eyed man. A few nights ago at the festival, he'd left her with a bit of a regretful smile. She'd been too shocked to say anything. Since then, most of her waking time was occupied with speculations.

And then she'd gotten the note.

How he knew where she lived, she had no idea. She supposed she was flattered, that someone would go through the trouble of finding out where she lived, but why didn't he come in and ask her himself?

At first, she'd been shocked. She'd read the note over and over, searching for hidden meanings, clues, anything.

_Tenten-_

_Hidden Leaf Café, two o'clock._

_ -Neji_

Unfortunately, he had decided to go all cryptic on her. She snorted. As if he wasn't mysterious enough.

Tenten didn't even know why she was bothering to go. If the blue-haired girl was his fiancé, that meant he was already claimed. Which meant there was no point getting her heart broken. She'd already fallen for the 'love at first sight' cliché- that was enough for her lifetime.

And yet, something about him drew her to him, as horrifyingly cliché as it sounded. She'd subconsciously made up her mind to go before she had even processed the words. It was pathetic.

Tenten found she didn't care.

As she crossed the last street, she started to walk faster. Soon she was running, almost crashing into several people, but she didn't care. All that mattered, in those few seconds, was the Hidden Leaf Café sign hanging right in front of her.

Nearing the door, she slowed, panic overtaking her. Her heart stumbled into her throat as she pressed a few fingers against the frosted glass doors. For a moment, she even considered turning back around.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

* * *

**So I thought I should probably explain the story of the title and why I changed it. Those of you who know the story, go ahead and leave a review. Those who don't, read and the leave a review.  
(Haha. I'm so funny.)**

**The story: So in ancient China, girls weren't allowed to go to school. Well, there was this one girl who was like, 'too BAD', and she dressed up as a boy and went to school. And then she met this other guy, and they became BFFs and stuff. But she fell in love with him, and when they were about to graduate, well, she couldn't exactly tell him the truth, so she told him that she had a little sister at home that (s)he wanted him to marry. When they got to her house, her dad was all like, 'Psh, no. You need to marry a rich dude so I can get richer!' and she was like, 'WUT'. So she changed back into a girl and told the other guy the truth and he was like, 'thank GOSHES you're a girl. I'm not gay after all!' but then she was like 'we can't FREAKING BE TOGETHER' and he was like, 'WUT' and he was sad, so he died. And then as she was travelling to her suitor's house, she was like, 'Dad, can I go visit his grave?' and he agreed, so she went. And then some magical stuff happened and the grave opened and she jumped in. A little while later, two butterflies flew out and yeah.  
... So that was my completely not serious version and I completely butchered the feeling and emotion and tragicalness and whatnot. But it is a really sad story, and a really beautiful song, so you should go check it out. Lots of people have actually cried playing it. ITS THAT GOOD.**

**The reason: I have been OBSESSED with BL(T XD) recently, and I noticed a few parallels between this story and that, so I changed it. Yay.**

**EDIT: I'm so sorry for the (YET AGAIN) change of the story title. My friend wanted me to change it to Enchanted ('I mean, the first chapter is EXACTLY like the song! :O') and I kinda owed her so... yeah.  
... OTL**


	3. You

_You_

* * *

He was already there.

Tenten's eyes darted across the room, searching for him the moment she stepped in. They found his as he looked up.

_Neji_.

She drank him in, feeling oddly relieved at the sight of his familiar face- familiar only because she liked to picture it, when she was lying in her bed, reliving every detail of _that_ night.

His reaction pleased her. He almost jumped up, but settled for rising halfway out of his chair and waving her over. Though his face showed little emotion, it seemed clearer, as if she had been the subject of his thoughts for the past few nights as well.

She liked to think she was.

Quickly, she crossed the room, almost tripping in her haste. He smirked at her, and instead of glaring back, she let it slide.

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Ah, so you remember me," she quipped.

"Of course I remember you," he returned quietly. There was something in his voice- she couldn't tell whether she liked it or not- that sent a little thrill through her. Whatever it was, it hinted at a deeper meaning, a more serious conversation, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"So… how do you know where I live?" She teased, trying to keep her tone light. He understood, and didn't press it.

"I gave the note to Sakura," he answered drily, watching her carefully for a reaction.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, I- WHAT?" Tenten nearly knocked the vase of flowers in front of her over. "_Sakura_?"

"Yes," he answered casually, face blank.

"You… you know Sakura? _How_?"

He shrugged. "Friend of a friend."

Mentally going over any guys Sakura knew and thinking of one, she guessed, "Sasuke?"

He nodded.

She laughed. "So then… you mean _girlfriend_ of a friend."

Neji shrugged again.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Tenten struggled to think of something to say and Neji watched her. Finally she said, slowly, "Explain."

He seemed to have expected this. Lacing his fingers together and leaning his elbows on the table, he began.

"Have you heard of arranged marriages?"

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, but… no one does those anymore."

"My clan still does." He sighed. "I'm from the Hyuuga clan, one of the oldest and most prestigious clans in Konoha. They're old-fashioned. The clan is separated into two houses, the Main house and the Branch house. For generations, the two houses have had… problems, but about a year ago, the head of the clan, Hiashi-sama, has arranged a marriage between the two houses in an effort to unite them."

"And that would be you and… your cousin." Tenten nodded. It surprised her how well she was taking this- she expected that, any moment now, she would jump up and declare this whole thing stupid, and stomp off.

Neji seemed to expect the same- he was watching her carefully.

"And?" She prompted.

"And… that's about it. Hinata-sama-"

"Hold on," she interjected, shooting him an apologetic glance, "Why do you call her 'Hinata-sama'? It there… something…?"

His eyes remained blank. "The Main house is superior to the Branch house. The members of the Branch house live to serve the Main." He tapped at the scrap of silk tied around his forehead. "This is…"

Tenten waited for a moment, puzzled when he trailed of and started to smile. "What?"

He laughed then. "It's just," he chortled, "that I don't really know you. You're almost a complete stranger, and here I am, figuring I'll go ahead and tell you everything."

This made her smile. She like it, liked knowing that Neji trusted her enough, even though they didn't really know each other too well.

"Maybe not _complete _strangers," she whispered.

Neji grinned at her, a beautiful smile. "Maybe not," and for a moment it was just the two of them in the little café.

And then he stood up. Startled, Tenten jumped up as well.

"Are you leaving?" _Already?_ She began searching for excuses to keep him here, to detain him, even just a little, even just for a minute or two- just a little longer-

"Calm down," he teased, eyes amused. "We're going to my house."

"But- wait- _we_?"

"Yes. Come along."

"But- _now_?"

"I'll tell you the rest there," he said, and took her hand.

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG HE TOOK HER HAND OMGOMGOMG**

**I'm so sorry this is so late. I promised myself I would never ever ever make you guys wait this long but... here I am. BUT, on the bright side... I have the next chapter almost done! :D It should only take... a while. OTL**


End file.
